


Strut For Me

by Katrinova



Series: Yuuri Week 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Yuuri Week 2017, Yuuri's ankle thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinova/pseuds/Katrinova
Summary: “Darling, as your coach and choreographer it is also my job to make sure you get the exposure you deserve!” Or, there were aspects of being a world champion figure skater Yuuri was not prepared for. At all.Part of Yuuri Week 2017Day 5- [Theme: Eros]





	Strut For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day five prompt: "(No one in the whole world knows your true) Eros." Optional theme of the day is "fashion."

“They want to put me on the cover of  _which_  magazine?!” Yuuri sputtered.

“IFS Magazine! They’re doing coverage of the 2017 World Championships. Of course they want to interview the gold medalists. They also want to do a spread!” Victor replied enthusiastically, still brandishing the cursed proposal in his direction. It even had terms and royalties outlined.  

“Oh and one other thing,” Victor added. “A former colleague contacted me this morning. She says you have the ideal summer casual style and wants to do a piece on you in their next issue. Congratulations, Yuuri. You made the top 10 of Sports 2017′s Fashionable 50 List!”

Yuuri wanted to sink into the floor.

Today was a day of rest and Yuuri had been looking forward to doing just that. Yuuri was seated on the bed, rolling up the ends of his jeans over his ankles as he finished dressing when Victor walked in. Conspicuous as he hid the proposal behind his back. Yuuri had no idea why they wanted to put him on the front cover of International Figure Skating, but a skating magazine was at least understandable. The fashion stuff though? That was ridiculous. 

“Why would anyone want to feature me in something like that?” Yuuri asked.

Victor chose not to address that question. Now that Yuuri was a Grand Prix silver medalist, a World Champion and a future Olympian it was time the world took even more notice of him.

“Darling, as your coach and choreographer it is also my job to make sure you get the exposure you deserve!” He said with a flourish and sweeping gesture. “Especially now that the world’s gotten a taste of your true Eros,” He added with a wink.

Yuuri blinked once and then twice more. There were a million and one questions and statements he wanted to make, but right now he was utterly stuck.

“And as my husband?” He asked instead.

“As your husband I get the unfiltered version of your Eros of course,” Victor replied without missing a step. His expression softened. “That’s my pleasure alone. The world can have your visage and the part you play. You gave me everything else.”

“Of course I did,” Yuuri said automatically, then felt like cringing away as his face heated up. What stopped him however was reminding himself that he wasn’t the same Yuuri from months ago. He wasn’t the same Yuuri who used to shy away whenever Victor complimented or paid any attention to him. Now the reminder was always reassuring. He knew he had all of Victor, he also wanted to make sure Victor knew he had all of him as well.

“There’s nothing official about these lists, of course. Basically the magazine writers team up with sports and fashion experts, but you’d be surprised how seriously people take them,” Victor mused with a finger pressed to his mouth. “This is how people become the next trend setters, you know. You’ll become a fashion icon in no time. People will start emulating you—”

“Victor!” Yuuri cut in incredulously. “Being a fashion icon is  _your_ thing. I’m not starting any trends!” He picked at a loose thread on his green cardigan. “Absolutely no one is going to want to dresslike me,” He assured.

Victor just smiled brightly. 

He had been featured in countless magazines, layouts and articles since the time he broke ranks at fourteen. He knew how fame and celebrity status worked. Yuuri had no idea how completely, indubitably and utterly  _wrong_ he was. It would be difficult for Victor, but he could wait.

That time would come a month later. Victor schooled his expression as he nonchalantly handed the newest issue over to Yuuri, making sure it was open to the correct page.

“What,” Yuuri said warily. “Is this?”

“Hmm,” Victor reached around him and plucked the offending item back from Yuuri’s hands and turned it upside down. Then tilted it sideways.

“I’m not sure,” He replied. “It’s really hard to tell. These things change all the time, you know. Usually monthly. But I think it’s a magazine _._ Yes!” He handed it back to Yuuri. “Definitely a magazine!”

Yuuri gave him a deadpan look. He wasn’t having it. Not right now anyway.

“No, Victor. Why are people wearing their pants,” He trailed off and gestured to his own tightly cuffed jeans. “Like this?!”

“I did tell you this would happen,” Victor unhelpfully reminded. He leaned over Yuuri’s shoulder, skimming over the article. “It says here that a rolled hem and bared ankles are expected to be the hottest trend this summer,” He read. “Look they even go into extensive detail called ‘The Right Way to Roll’ and what to do based on the cut of denim. Apparently optimal ‘rolling’ is a 1.5 inch cuff. Wow,” He blinked. “I had no idea the process was so involved!”

“It’s  _not_  that involved,” Yuuri groaned, covering his face in mortification. He wondered if it would be possible to hide himself inside a wall somewhere.

“By the way,” Victor said, lifting his eyes from the article. “I have wonderful news.”

“...Which is?” Yuuri asked cautiously. He had a feeling his definition of ‘wonderful’ was not the same as Victor’s right now.

“This morning I received a call from a local sports magazine. They want to schedule an interview and photoshoot with you tomorrow.”

Cursed. That could be the only thing Yuuri was at this point.

* * * * *

These were far from the first times Yuuri had done a photoshoot of course. When he’d been a Junior there had been journalists who wanted to do pieces on him and take photos of his practices. Mizuno sponsored and supplied athletes with official gear and jackets from when they were young. He’d done many advertisements for their athletic wear over the years. He’d had sponsors, outside the JSF as well, this was nothing new. Photoshoots was like going through the motions, interviews never became much easier. They were important to his big name sponsors and he still needed to spend time beforehand, talking himself through his nerves.

Victor was much quieter than he had been yesterday. He kept a distance yet close enough for Yuuri to feel comforted by his presence. It had nothing to do with anyone in particular, but it often times felt stifling if people hovered while he was feeling anxious. He appreciated how much Victor listened. It meant the world to him. Each time their eyes met he focused on Victor’s neutral expression, but Yuuri could now see the underlying message;  _are you okay? What do you need? Say the word and I’ll take you away from here._

Yuuri knew he could do this. It was just something he needed to work through by himself. Nothing filled him to the brim with more love and gratitude than knowing he now had someone who would stand by him while he did it.

The studio they were in was quite large and used for multiple purposes. He’d been here before so he knew the layout. Right now he just wished he could find a better distraction. He blinked, noticing a partially open door down the quiet hallway he’d sequestered himself in. He wondered if it served the same purpose as before...

Yuuri walked over and pushed the door the rest of the way open with a creak. Blindly, he felt along the wall and flipped the light switch. He smiled to himself reminiscently at the sight. Before walking the rest of the way in he called out to Victor.

“What is it?” Victor asked from the doorway. He leaned against the frame and crossed his arms, looking on in amusement. “Yuuri, those are stage costumes. This is a costume storage room.”

“I know that,” Yuuri said as he leafed through the hangers on one of the many lines crammed in the room. He pulled one out and smoothed away the wrinkles.

“Then I’m starting to think you have no fashion sense at all if you think the photographer will go for this,” Victor teased. If he had anything else to add it was cut off as fabric landed on his face.

“I’m not worried about that right now,” Yuuri said as he replaced the empty hanger. “Come on, Victor. This could be really fun and we have time to kill.”

Victor lifted up the clothing article enough so he could observe him. Yuuri looked...so content and at ease as he rifled through the various costumes. There was no sign of the earlier stress that had made his husband barely motivated to get out of bed that morning. Victor had almost cancelled on principle, but Yuuri eventually got ready on his own.

Victor set the clothing aside and looked around in appraisal. There was certainly no shortage of costume ideas. The room was well organized and sorted by categories, with tags detailing the individual racks contents. There were various styles of shirts, jackets and trousers. Clothing from different time periods. One piece dresses and petticoats. All manner of accessories like wigs, masks, crowns, feather boas, faux weapons and armor. It could feed a person’s creativity for hours.

Yuuri was currently in a section filled with full ensembles for stage productions. At some point he’d swapped out his track pants for a pair of green tights and was looking through the decorative shirts. Victor moved over to his side and plucked a faux flower crown from a nearby rack. He placed it snugly over Yuuri’s hair.

“There,” Victor said. “You could be Titania.”

“You mean from a Midsummer Night’s Dream?”

Victor hummed and continued looking around indifferently until something colorful caught his attention. Something extremely colorful that looked like a rainbow. He pulled down a very long and elaborate looking coat.

“Yuuri, what is this?”

Yuuri looked up from the box of costume jewellery he was sifting through. “Oh, I think I remember that one. It’s based off of an American musical. That’s the Technicolor Dreamcoat. I don’t know how the studio ended up with that, but they’ve always had a weirdly extensive collection.” He straightened up and helped him into the coat then nabbed a fedora from the racks and placed it on Victor’s head.

“Hey that works. I don’t know how it works, but it does,” Yuuri said with a grin. 

Between Yuuri’s happy energy and being surrounded by so much potential for creativity, Victor felt the beginning thrum of excitement.

Which was exactly how they spend that afternoon. It was messy and silly as they spent most of the time dressing each other up, giggling at the mostly gaudy combinations they came up with. At one point they found the matching Oberon costume and posed together for a picture Victor immediately uploaded.

For Yuuri, being here filled him with nostalgic memories. He had once been here with Takeshi and Yuuko when they were still young competitors. Takeshi had still been a jerk then, but he’d loosened up and had fun trying on the different costumes too. It had brought Yuuri such joy when he’d been a nervous wreck at his very first photoshoot. He wanted Victor to be part of that joy too.

* * * * *

What started off as trying on different ensembles then mixing and matching ended up with both of them covered in layers. They were each wearing a cavalier hat and a garish amount of clunky jewellery. Altogether they looked ridiculous and it was yet another of Victor’s treasured moments since he met Yuuri. He’d certainly not enjoyed himself this much at one of his own photoshoots.

Victor found him sitting at one of the vanities, looking through the various cosmetics. He’d removed both his hat and glasses. The only light in the small alcove came from the circle of small light bulbs around the mirror. He tossed his own hat and settled unceremoniously onto Yuuri’s lap as his husband let out an  _oof_.

“Good thing I’m wearing extra padding,” Yuuri said and shifted into a more comfortable position.

“What exactly are you implying, Yuuri?”

Yuuri pressed his lips together to hide a smile. “That you’re kind of boney. Just a bit.”

Victor mock gasped and placed a hand on his chest. “Are you calling me lanky? How could you injure me like this?!” He said dramatically.

Yuuri leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek. “I like it,” He said simply.

Victor held a hand to his cheek and pouted. It would be all Yuuri’s fault if he had to be taken to emergency for this, he thought with a blush.

He quietly observed through the mirror as Yuuri used a wand to press black novelty spider eyelashes to his eyelid. He then sealed them in place with a black eyeliner pencil. Occupying himself he picked up a few tubes of lip gloss and painted samples on the backs of his hands as they lapsed into comfortable silence.

After awhile the arm pressed against Yuuri’s chest started to go numb. Victor adjusted his position so he could settle his arm instead along the back of the chair. He idly toyed with the tresses at the nape of Yuuri’s neck. His hair was getting long now. Victor wondered if he’d let him plait it someday.

“You look very good, zolotse,” Victor said simply. “Gorgeous.”

Yuuri ducked his head and blushed with a faint smile. “Thanks, um. You’ve been calling me that a lot lately,” He noted. “I know it’s a Russian word, but...”

“Why wouldn’t I? It essentially means ‘my gold’ by the way,” Victor said. “And you are my gold, even without a gold medal.”

“Victor...” Yuuri’s voice shook. He bit down on his lip, stopping himself from dragging the eyeliner pencil. “I need a steady hand to do this, you know.”

Victor laughed.

Needless to say they were very late for Yuuri’s appointment and had to reschedule. Not that any agency would complain. Being a gold medalist granted at least some leeway. Moments like these were much more important.


End file.
